


[Fanvid] Saved by Zero

by sbisque



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Person of Interest' fan video where I used the character Harold Finch to represent 'Zero' because Harold saved John. The video is from John's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Saved by Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I'd consider this video more of a 'loosely' slash video - maybe 'pre-slash' since there's some emotion shown but now real romantic tone to it. This is from season one.

[John Reese- Saved by Zero (Person of Interest Fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/46910865) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
